Seen Through the Window
by Springtime Tuesday
Summary: Lance and Harold get more than they bargained for while spying on Vince and Howard. Just a short little slash written when I needed stress relief :


Disclaimer: I clearly don t own The Mighty Boosh

Seen Through the Window

After the Crimp Off things should have gone back to normal. Lance and Harold should have slunk off in shame and defeat and Vince and Howard should have gone back to their regular lives. Unfortunately, Lance had never been one to let something as trivial as complete and utter humiliation stop him. And so it was with some manner of embarrassment that Harold found himself holding on to Lance's platform boots which rested on his shoulders as he peered into the window of Howard and Vince's flat. "What are we doing here?" he asked, cringing as the rubbish bin he stood on wobbled precariously. "We've got to keep up with the latest looks mate." Lance whispered back. Harold rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he tried to explain that they had been destroyed by Vince and Howard, Lance just brushed it off as 'a bit of bad luck' and handed him a camera to take pictures of Howard at Jazzercise. Harold would have just given up and left, but Lance was his best mate, and he felt obligated to go along with his crazy ideas. He wobbled again and gave Lance's boots a quick squeeze. "C'mon, let's get down from here, it's late anyways," he said shakily, for, despite his manly form he was still afraid of hurting himself if they tumbled to the ground. "Just a few more minutes," Lance hissed back. "Naboo's just left...they might do something important now." Harold sighed and shifted Lance's weight. No matter how thin he was he was still heavy. He hoped he wasn't in for another long night.

"Just thought I'd let you know those ballbags Lance and Harold are peering in your window again," Naboo said, almost as an afterthought as he turned to leave the room. "Don't they know when to give up!" Vince cried, and Howard was surprised at the anger in his voice because his face remained perfectly straight. He opened his mouth to point this out, when Vince interrupted with the curt order of "Don't let them know we've seen them. I'm gonna put on some well ugly clothes and teach them a lesson." Howard nodded, and, ever the actor, smiled a forced smile which looked a bit like a cross between a snarling bear and a murderer in a dark alley. Naboo nodded "Bollo and I are headed out. We won't be back until tomorrow morning. Don't touch my stuff." With that the shaman exited the room and closed the door with a bang. "One problem Vince," Howard said, unfreezing his face from the horrifying smile. "You'll have to actually put on the clothes if you want Lance to wear them." Vince's face dissolved into a look of mild horror. "Well that plans out then." Howard's eyes darted to the window and then away again. "Well what do we do then? We can't just stand here looking like a couple of berks. Quick, think of something they'd never do!" Vince's lone brain cell perked up at this statement, and impulsively decided to try something it had been considering for quite a while now. He was fairly sure Lance and Harold wouldn't do something like _that_. Vince smiled devilishly up at Howard through his fringe, causing Howard's stomach to flip over in...fear...yes, that was it. "What are you...mmph" Howard was cut off by the press of Vince's moist lips against his. To his horror he found himself slowly, awkwardly responding to the kiss, and when Vince's tongue slipped out to seek entrance to Howard's mouth he moaned and felt himself melt deeper into the amazing sensations Vince's lips and tongue were causing. Now it was Vince's turn to gasp breathlessly as Howard's tongue responded, causing thrills down his spine, and a stirring in a more southern region of his body. When the crash of a rubbish bin falling over came from outside neither man paid it any attention, and they barely heard the words "Ya we're mates but there's no way we're doing _that,_" shouted loud enough to hear through the pane of glass in the window. In fact, it wasn't until Howard started to see dots behind his closed eyelids that he pulled away, gasping for air. "I think they're gone," he said in a daze, looking down at Vince's darkened eyes and wet lips. "I know they are," he said cheekily, pinching his arse and leaning up to recapture Howard's lips. Howard didn't know how it happened, but suddenly his legs were pressed up against the bed, but with Vince's hand up under his nutmeg coloured shirt, he hardly cared. In fact, it came as quite a shock when he suddenly fell backwards, with Vince landing on top of him and smiling angelically for a moment before he shifted and he realized just how turned on they both were. Desire clouded his features as he moaned, "Howard, I want you so bad," running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. Howard looked up at Vince, and after a moment of hesitation nodded nervously, which caused Vince's smile to turn disconcertingly predatory.

A while later Vince finally caught his breath as he snuggled close to Howard's side sleepily. Howard on the other hand looked as though he had had a revelation, and was smiling from ear to ear, wide awake. He looked down at the man dozing off beside him, suppressing the habitual 'Don't touch me' which was resting on his tongue. He most definitely wanted Vince to touch him, and he had a feeling that he would for a long time to come. He looked at Vince slumbering beside him and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Vince smiled and mumbled something Howard never thought he would hear him say. "I fucking love The Flighty Zeus."

The end :)

Hope you liked it!


End file.
